


Solo Frustration

by n0tab00



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tab00/pseuds/n0tab00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are producing Sho's solo song. Sho can't seem to grasp the essence of the song and his rap isn't good enough for you. He gets on your nerves and you decide to show him what you mean and get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Frustration

You are feeling horny.

Fucking horny.

It doesn't help that you've been watching and listening to Sho writing and changing his rap in the recording booth. Watching his biceps flexing as his hands move to the beat, his chin tipping upwards to the mic and his moist plump lips moving as he delivers his lines.

You are getting frustrated. Sexually and professionally. The deadline to complete his solo track is getting closer. You've provided most of the lyrics and music and just need Sho to finalise his rap portion.

You were ecstatic when you first heard that THE Sho Sakurai of Arashi had picked your demo song for his solo in their upcoming album. You almost died of a heart attack when he requested you to personally be involved in producing the track. Which was the reason he is now in your personal recording studio with you left stuck in the control room.

It is well past midnight and you've been manning the workstation for close to four hours. It isn't entirely his fault, you concede as you push a button to talk to him, if only he can capture the essence of the song perfectly. 'Your rap still feels off, Sakurai.'  
He glowers at you. The veins on his neck pop out as he clenches his jaw. 'Which part of it is off?' You can feel his patience fading away. 'What more do you want?'

You sit back on your seat as you replay his rap. 'Not right and not enough, Sakurai.'

'What the hell do you mean not enough?!' Sho raises his voice. The way he runs his fingers through his hair makes your pussy throbs. 

You close your eyes trying to control your temper. 'I want your rap to be difficult so that the kids won't notice, but erotically suggestive enough to make the adult listeners so fucking horny that they would tear off their clothes and jump on you.' You meet his eyes. 'Have you ever felt that overwhelming sexual frustration before?'

'Never.' Sho shakes his head and smirks. 'Why would I?'

That arrogant smirk gets to you. You stand up and walk over to the studio. You enter the room and grab his V-neck collar with your right hand. 'Is that right?'

His eyes widen when you push him to sit on the plush deep maroon leather couch behind him. You smile as you untie your hot pink satin wrap dress. 

'It's about time,' Sho settles himself comfortably on the couch waiting, 'Though I have to give you credit for holding out so long.'

You raise an eyebrow. 'Well, thank you.' The dress unravels your sheer black and deep purple camigarter and matching retro briefs and stockings. 'Like what you see?' You let the satin dress slide down your body.

'Oh yeah...' Sho's eyes glide up and down your body appreciatively. 'I like it very much.' He licks his bottom lip as he reaches out to touch you.

'No, no...' You swipe his hands away. 'No touching me, sweetheart.' You take a few steps back. 'Touch and game over.'

Sho's smile widens. 'So that's the rule of the game, huh.' He rests his arms on the sofa. 'Well now, come on over, sweetie.' The smirk returns.

You reach over and push some buttons on a small control box next to the mic. The music from his solo track fills the room. 'Do you want to know how I imagined it to be?' You sway your hips as you make your way to him. The Turkish carpet muffling every step your black and silver stilettos make. You stop with your legs spread in between his open legs. Your knees touching his. 

'What was your fantasy?' His voice grows deeper as his gaze lingers on your beautiful breasts with the nipples visible and pushing on the sheer lace. You bend down to meet his eyes before moving further to whisper in his left ear.

'Kokuritsu. You and I in the announcement room overlooking the concert goers.' You lick his earlobe before tugging it gently with your teeth before straightening up. 

'What do we do?' Sho's eyes glittering with arousal. The bulge in his crotch stretching his black leather trousers tight. 

A corner of your lips lifts up as you make a show of slowly straddling his hips. 'Like this with you sucking my nipples,' you moaned as Sho licks and then sucks the nipple you pushed to his lips. His warm moist mouth and the friction from the lace on your sensitive nipples send a delicious shudder down your spine. 'Yeah, just like that. So good, Sho, so good.' You grab his sloping shoulders for support as he licks, sucks and bites both nipples in turn.

You feel your pussy quivering and getting wet. You are so horny and you know how to get what you want. 'Let me get a taste of your fucking lips,' you pull his head back and devour his talented mouth. Both you and Sho moan as your tongues tangle and teeth clash. 

'Fuck you're good,' Sho tears his mouth away from yours. His hands molding your ample breasts and pinching your nipples. 

You moan enjoying the sensation before grabbing his wrists and putting them behind his head. 'I said no touching, Sakurai.' You stare straight into his eyes and neither of you say a word until both of your breathing calm down. 

'Sorry.' Sho said. He moves his hands back down the couch when you release them. 

You give him a quick kiss. 'Now where was I?' You trace the vein on his neck down to the tip of his V-neck collar. 

'Kokuritsu.'

'Ah yes...' You run the tips of your fingers over his nipples pushing on his white cotton shirt. His sweat turning his shirt damp and see-through. 'You pushed me to the wall with the window to our side. 70 000 people before us while you spread my legs and ground your cock on my crotch just,' you sit down on his straining bulge, 'like,' you grind your lace-covered pussy on it, 'this.' Moans fill the studio at the pleasurable pressure where you meet his cock.

Sho's knuckles turn white as he fights the urge to touch you. You are already at the end of your limits. The past four hours watching him have been a prolonged frustrating foreplay for you. You begin grinding your pussy harder on his crotch. You slide your clit on his trapped length.

'Fuck me, sweetie,' Sho licked your cleavage. 'So fucking good.'

You fist his hair and tip his head back so you can kiss his lips. His growls deep in his throat as you hump and grind him with harder and faster. You are delirious and desperate for release. Suddenly a hit of pleasure storms through your body. Your mind goes blank. All you feel is pleasure and Sho holding you close as he watches your flushed and satisfied face.

'Fuck, I needed that.' You pull away from him after your climax subsided. He keeps quiet as you catch your breath back. He drops his arms off you when he notices that you become aware of him touching you.

You meet his lips for several quick and short kisses before you stand up. You turn you back to him before bending down to get your dress.

'What are you doing?' Sho finally breaks his silence when you begin wearing your dress.

You face him as you finish tying your wrap dress around your body. 'Game over, Sakurai.'

'The fuck?!' He gets to his feet as you walk towards the door. 'What the hell are you going to do about this?' His eyes are filled with disbelief and anger as his palms pointed to the hard bulge in between his thighs. The tented leather glistening with your cum. 

'You touch me, so the game is over.' You leave the studio and go back to your seat in the control room. You stop the music as Sho glares at you behind the window separating the studio from the control room. You push the button to talk to him. 'Now that you know what being sexually frustrated feels like, finish your rap and we'll call it a day.'

'How dare you, you fucking bitch!' Sho shouts into the mic angrily. 

Now is the time for you to smirk. You've got your orgasm and now you want to finish the song. 'Get it done, Sakurai.' With a click, his solo song starts again. 

Sho never once looks away from you as he roughly puts on his headphones and waits for the rap section to begin. When the time comes, he keeps his eyes on you and doesn't hold back. Rage, frustration and the promise of complete take over of your body drips out of every verse he spews out of his mouth.

You hit the stop button when his tirade is over. 'Perfect, Sakurai, absolutely perfect!' You give him a standing ovation as he takes off his headphones and leaves the studio. 'I knew you have it in you.' You grin widely when he stands before you. 'And we're done.'

'No, we are not done yet, you bitch.' Sho softly tells you through clenched teeth. 'But not right now, sweetie.' He sweeps his right thumb on your lips. 'Next time you'll be sucking my cock and then scream my name over and over as my cock pound hard into your fucking pussy.' With that promise, he leaves you alone and horny once again.

So fucking horny.


End file.
